


Molten Metal

by FoolsgoldFenrir



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alien Technology, BLU Team kicks RED Sniper's ass, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Dominant Pyro, F/M, Fem!Pyro, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hypnotism, Implied Sniper/Scout, M/M, Mostly between Sniper and Spy, Multi, Prosthetic hand, Slapstick, Submissive Engineer, Support Classes Bickering, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wholesome Engie/Pyro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolsgoldFenrir/pseuds/FoolsgoldFenrir
Summary: A desperate attempt for survival during a typical battle after just barely making it out alive from having his hiding spot compromised, the RED Sniper makes his way down to the health dispenser set up at a sentry nest. While there, he comes across a display of affection between RED Engineer and RED Pyro, leading to more and more questions the more he tries to find answers to them. His investigation proves to be worth it when all of his questions are answered by eavesdropping on a steamy encounter several days later.
Relationships: BLU Soldier/BLU Medic, Engineer/Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), RED Engineer/RED Pyro
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. Burning Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Yeah, I'm pretty much building up what's going on in this little TF2-verse I'm setting up, one fic at a time because I like connecting things bit by bit. It's like putting together a wordy puzzle. And I've found that the best way to put this puzzle together is with raunchy blurbs about our nine favorite mercenaries getting down to kinky business. In this latest edition, we've got Engie/Pyro for the RED team. And my second time ever writing straight porn since 2018. What an achievement, heh. But there'll be more gayness in future works so don't worry about that.
> 
> This was originally intended to be a one-shot just like all the others, but because the whole thing was getting wordy and take place over several days rather than just one day, I decided that splitting it up into three chapters would be a good idea. The smut doesn't come around until chapter three, because I decided I wanted to mess around and do some not-directly-related worldbuilding. Anyway here's Chapter 1 and since I have all three done, the other two should be readily available at your fingertips soon enough.
> 
> BLU Medic/BLU Soldier only appears briefly in this chapter but I figured I might as well list it anyway since it's still shown rather than just implied.

“That helmet’s gonna make a nice bowl for your brains!” RED Sniper taunted as he headshotted the BLU Soldier. 

He doffed his hat at him as a mocking form of respect. After all, it  _ had  _ been a bit of a challenge getting a clear shot with the eaglelander rocket jumping all over the place. Sniper always enjoyed a challenge, they helped to keep his skills sharpened. He scoped back in, watching the BLU team push the cart and come into view. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to shoot down their Heavy who was currently gunning down the REDs as they desperately defended the second checkpoint.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't alone at his little hideout. First, he had spent most of his setup time chasing after Scout for taking his hat and only managed to get it back when there were only ten seconds left before the gates would open. Afterwards, he hadn't been able to go up to his shack since an enemy Scout and Pyro duo had chased him away from it. Plus, he was quite worn out from all the chasing. Instead, he was up on a cliff with a large boulder protecting him. He hadn't counted on anyone coming up behind him, and that's exactly what the BLU Demoman had done.

Two glowing blue grenades had hit him right in the back, making him drop his Hitman's Heatmaker in shock. There was now a deep gash in his back, a couple in his arms and legs, and his right side got it particularly bad. He groaned in pain and whirled around to face his attacker, equipping his Shahanshah in self-defense. It was now that he really wished he was up in his shack, and also wished he had the sense to bring a jarate or two before the round started in preparation. 

A third grenade was launched towards him and he just barely managed to dodge it, instead lunging straight at the enemy Demo. They were both knocked to the ground, landing with a loud  _ *THUD*.  _ Both of their weapons flew out of their hands, leaving Sniper unarmed and Demo with just an empty glass bottle. It hadn't been smashed, yet in Sniper's daze a blow to his head from it knocked him back. He thought he died for a moment, only to find that to not be the case. 

He heard the bottle breaking and stood up slowly, reaching for the dropped Shahanshah. He was blindly swinging at this point, bloodloss making it difficult to concentrate. The broken bottle was swung right at his face and, falling back, the shards missed his eyes by just a quarter of an inch. A couple drops of Scrumpy fell into them instead, burning his eyes and forcing them shut. Sniper thought this would be the end, but then he heard a gasp and a wet-sounding cough. Forcing himself to open his eyes, through his now blurry vision he could see his scimitar buried to the hilt in the BLU Demo's stomach, the handle dangling underneath his protective armor.

"H-how?" BLU Demo gurgled in shock, having clearly not expected the move nor for his armor to betray him. Blood seeped from the wound at a fast pace and stained the sandy ground underneath the two of them, a puddle staining Sniper's pant leg.

"Beats me." Sniper admitted, delirious and hoping for death to take him soon enough and end his suffering. Then he could respawn and get all the bloody revenge he could want, so long as BLU Demo went back to prancing around and forgot Sniper's last location.

"Well, no matter then. Ye seemed so happy, so cocksure wit yer head full o' eyeballs! Well ah'm gunnae take 'em right out! Lahke dis!" BLU Demo raised the broken bottle over his head and straight at Sniper's face, the glass shards gleaming in the sun like the devil's teeth as if they were ready to take a bite out of a sinner. A sinner that dared to target BLU Demo's teammates from afar and not worry about one of them finding his hiding spot.

Despite his willingness to die at that moment, Sniper's instincts had other plans. Losing control of his motor actions and his ability to think, he ended up surprising even himself with what he did next. In a flash, he took advantage of his position near BLU Demo, who had been on top of him, and clamped down on the front of his neck with razor-sharp teeth in the same fashion as a lion. BLU Demo dropped the bottle, shattering it completely in the process and stood up, attempting to shove Sniper off of him. It worked, but not in the way he'd hoped. Still in autopilot, Sniper frantically shook his head to and fro while unnaturally sharp teeth tore into his neck.

By the time Sniper was forced to let go, he was left with a chunk of flesh in his mouth and a crimson-stained chin. He spat out the chunk and grimaced at how alcoholic the blood tasted. He wasn't the least bit surprised about that, though. What did surprise him was the sight he saw upon looking up with the fog in his mind dissipating. What he saw was the BLU Demo stumbling much more than normally, with a huge gash in his neck weeping blood. He reached out to pull the knife out of the bomber's gut and the BLU Demo fell dead to the ground with a thud.

"Crikey…" Was all Sniper could manage to croak out loud. He was aware that foes picking a fight with him face-to-face was a risky move on their part, but that was because of his jarate and knives most of the time. He had only once before bitten an enemy in combat out of desperation. The previous time was when his BLU counterpart had been looking for a hiding spot in the same place he happened to already be, and the BLU ended up with a mangled hand and a slash to the face for his troubles. Sometimes if he ever had the opportunity to take a close enough look, he could still see a faint scar shaped like a bite mark on his counterpart's ungloved hand.

He himself was also losing blood and now that he had survived such an exciting encounter, he wasn't so keen on dying anymore. There wasn't a medkit laying around anywhere near him, but there was a sentry nest set up by his team's Engineer on a ledge slightly below his own. He grit his teeth, both from the pain and from his reluctance to visit Engie in the midst of battle. Don't get him wrong, he was quite fond of the hardhat. Humble, cheerful, helpful, compassionate, and sometimes outright  _ adorable _ , he was someone that even an extreme introvert like Sniper would want to be around. Engie was typically the last person he would come in contact with while fighting though, given that his role was to stay back alone and pick off targets outside of the range of the sentry guns.

He didn't want to abandon his post, although he also knew he'd have to find a better place to snipe the enemy soon anyway. And that sentry nest had a fine-looking dispenser situated right in the middle of several sentries including a level three one at the front. That meant if he managed to get there without dying, he'd be perfectly safe while getting healed. He made his way towards it, jumping down from his perch onto the other ledge. He swore he heard a bone cracking and he had to limp towards it, but that didn't matter once he made it to the little oasis.

Oddly enough, Engie wasn't there babysitting his nest, which in normal circumstances Sniper would have called out on being unprofessional. Then again, he and Engie shared a particular hatred for Spies so for all he knew he could have been chasing one down. And he wasn't in the position to be calling anyone unprofessional at the moment, not when he had just tore a man's throat out like a wild animal and was holding his guts in with shaking, bloody hands. He collapsed onto the dispenser once he finally reached it, embracing the contraption with a hum of relief as its life-saving essence washed over him. His eyes were closed and a warm, happy smile stretched across his face covered in his enemy's blood.

And then he  _ did  _ catch sight of Engie. And Engie  _ wasn't  _ chasing an enemy Spy, nor did it seem like he was before. He stepped away from the dispenser to thank him for it while also getting ready to tell him to stop messing around and go back to his nest. When he was there, he saw the RED Pyro there with Engie, and the two were having a conversation. Not one discussing battle plans or anything like that, it was moreso a casual conversation. Going by Engie's questions and responses, since Sniper had no clue what Pyro's mumbling meant. Oddly enough, Engie apparently did know and was easily able to reply as if he were talking to anybody else.

Sniper tilted his head and peered closer at the two fellow mercs. It was in his nature to watch others, and that nature couldn't help but show itself. He already knew that Engie and Pyro were close to each other, and seemed to be good friends. However, when Engie lifted Pyro's mask and gave the cheek under it a smooch, Sniper had to wonder if there was more to it. 

And all this time, there had been _ skin  _ under that suit!  _ Human  _ skin, meaning Pyro (probably) wasn't some weird alien that found its way to Earth and then got hired as a mercenary. Well, Pyro was still weird, but a weird  _ human.  _ The skin underneath had been olive, with dark freckles on their cheek. Their bottom lip jutted out with a smile that slightly showed some teeth, a canine and incisor hooking over and appearing sharp but not nearly as sharp as Sniper’s. The skin also appeared to be singed from the bottom right side to the neck, the burning stopping midway down. An old wound most likely, yet not faded.

And Engie was affectionate, but as far as Sniper knew, a kiss on the cheek wasn't just any old American greeting one gave to friends. He was aware that Europeans, particularly the French and Germans did so, but that was a two-cheek kiss and was quicker than the kiss he had seen just now. And now that begged two burning questions - who and/or what was Pyro, and what was the relationship between Engineer and Pyro?

He didn’t have much more time to ponder those questions, however, as the second he turned around he came face-to-face with the barrel of a loaded grenade launcher. Its owner was the newly-resurrected BLU Demoman, and boy was he  _ pissed.  _ More pissed than the Loch Ness Monster had been when it realized Demoman had attempted and horribly failed to blow it up decades ago. His bomb-making skills weren’t at their sharpest at that time, and neither was Sniper’s confidence now. Sniper wore a jittery smile and wobbled backwards.

“Uh, eh heh heh heh…” He laughed nervously. “G'day to you, mate." He waved and ran right to the dispenser, hugging it tightly.

To his horror, he could hear the sounds of sticky bombs being placed. Even worse, the BLU Demo was using the Scottish Resistance and had a whopping 14 bombs laid out instead of the usual 8. In just a second and a half after the last one was placed, the entire sentry nest and dispenser were blown to smithereens while Sniper was sent sprawling back. Several pieces of metal found themselves launched right into Sniper's body, the top of the dispenser impaling him through his stomach and to the wooden wall. Trying to escape would be of no use, and Sniper quickly resigned to his fate when the BLU Demo faced him.

BLU Demo placed the barrel of his grenade launcher right in Sniper's mouth and wore a wicked grin. "Och, I'll give yah sometin'  _ betta _ ta bite down on, laddie!" His voice was full of glee at the prospect of revenge as he pulled the trigger. He sticky jumped away from the ruined setup before Engie returned with Pyro by the latter's side, the two REDs only hearing the bomber's maniacal laughter get quieter and quieter the further away it was.

The next thing Sniper saw was the bright lights of the respawn room. The fright he felt earlier was replaced with not just annoyance, but also genuine anger. Anger at the enemy Demo for forcing him to make the trip in the first place and then killing him anyway. Anger at himself for not being aware of his surroundings. Anger at Pyro for distracting Engie. And most of all, anger at Engie for not checking up on his sentry nest like he should have. Sniper snarled at his own reflection in the glass panel, fingers and jaw twitching from excess adrenaline.

Of course, he definitely wanted to get revenge back. And even more so, he wanted to get back into the fight and help his team out, especially since it currently looked like they were losing. However, the curious side of him was burning with an intense need to get answers. He often wondered about the mystery surrounding Pyro, as did the rest of the team. Now with the opportunity to finally put the mystery to rest, at least for himself if he wasn't going to tell the others, he had to jump on it. If checking up on Engie was going to help him do that, then damn right he was going to sneak around for the info he wanted. He was used to not being seen while seeing everything, and now he wondered how helpful that would be when it wasn't being used for hunting down wild game or enemies.

He snuck out of the respawn room and stalked back to where he last remembered the sentry nest being. If he was lucky it would have been repaired again. If not, then he could at least use the vantage point to get a better look around the area and try to spot the nest from there. As he got closer, he could hear whirring, shooting, and other mechanical sounds.

_ "Yes!"  _ He thought happily, a smile on his face. The smile went away as quickly as it had arrived when he noticed the color of the contraptions. They weren't red, oh no. Rather, they were a deep blue color while the uniform of the lounging Engie that tended to them had a lighter tint. He yelped when an array of bullets hit him in the chest, stumbling back. And to make things worse, his yelp had alerted the enemy Engineer to his presence.

"Oi'm at th' wrong sentry nest, aren't I?" Sniper groaned, already knowing the answer. He brought a hand to his face and dragged it downward with a squeeze.

BLU Engineer simply stood up, hands at his hips and a wrench stained with the dried blood of a past victim in his hands. Despite clearly being mad about his drinking and chilling time being interrupted, he still wore a smile. The smile was different from the warm ones he gave his companions. This smile had  _ 'you done fucked up'  _ written all over it, and was reserved for enemies. Especially trespassing Snipers, especially when he knew they enjoyed sniping his creations from far away, then taunted and called him a cactus-eating egghead after getting him too.

"Ah reckon you are, slim jim. Better start prayin', boy." BLU Engie chuckled and charged at the RED Sniper, wrench poised like a baseball bat. Sniper tried to run off in the opposite direction only to be stopped by another barrage of bullets. In a similar fashion to Scout, BLU Engie swung the wrench at Sniper's head and sent the marksman sprawling off the ledge. BLU Engie sighed in exasperation and shook his head. "Nobody likes a squatter."

Sniper was a little more than annoyed when he respawned back at his base. He rushed out again, staying away from the sentry nests and deciding to look for Pyro instead. Maybe if he asked  _ reaaaaally  _ nicely, they'd tell him something he wanted to know. Probably not, but it was worth a shot. There would also be the chance of finding them with his team's Engie. He ran smack into a Pyro, immediately recognizing the feel of rubber against his face and arms. He opened his eyes and, to his horror, also found that the color was BLU. He jumped back in fright and grabbed a jar of jarate that he'd managed to pick up at the lockers. He had a couple there after all, it turned out.

"Bombs away!" He called out, throwing the jar ahead of him once he was far away enough to be out of the flamethrower's range. 

The jar was not out of airblast range and was sent flying right back at him. It broke, the contents splashing and covering his whole body. While dejected at his failed attempt, he didn't mind it all that much. In fact, he quite enjoyed how the piss felt. His expression did not waver, keeping his smile and standing in the same throwing pose.

"Joke's on you, oi'm into that shi- _ AAAAAAAAHHHHGH!"  _ Kinky and odd as he was, Sniper did  _ not  _ enjoy how the fire felt as it roasted him up close, taking advantage of the extra damage being dealt with his own jarate being turned against him.

Back at respawn, Sniper grit his teeth and growled at the open air. He coughed up a cloud of smoke with a wheeze, some of it trailing out of his nostrils and even his ears as well.  _ "Definitely not into that shit."  _ He thought bitterly and made his way back outside with less energy than before. He wasn't going to give up on seeking Pyro or Engie, or both of them together. Not yet anyway.

_ "Maybe if I can get a nice vantage point, I could spot them, then follow them."  _ Looking around, he found the same spot he was before and went for it. It would be quicker to get to, and he didn't plan on staying there for long. Looking through his scope, he managed to find his team's Pyro. And once again, they were chatting up his team's Engineer.  _ "Aces!"  _ He thought, but was interrupted by a sudden arrow skewering through his forehead.

BLU Sniper pulled the arrow out and watched his counterpart drop dead. "Becomin' a unicorn was the  _ best  _ decision ye ever made!" He taunted with a chuckle, then left to search for a better camping spot for himself.

Respawn. Base. Bright fluorescent lights. All the same shit that was starting to give RED Sniper a headache, and not just because of the arrow he'd taken earlier.  _ "Or I could just try to run around and search for them that way. At least it'll be harder for that bogan to hit a moving target."  _ With that in mind, he left the respawn area in a hurry.

He spotted a Pyro running around torching people while laughing joyously. Sniper shivered a little at the display, but was delighted to notice that the color of their asbestos suit was red. He made a beeline towards them, waving in the hopes to catch the firebug's attention. He didn't, instead catching the attention of the BLU Scout who announced his presence by throwing Mad Milk at him. "Argh…" He grimaced, noticing how sticky it was. To make matters worse, not only was it still warm, but he could taste the bitter saltiness too. Yep, there was no way that was milk in a literal sense.

Just because he liked having the stuff inside of him didn't mean he liked having it cover him in public, thanks to an enemy, while fully clothed.

"Haha, gotcha chucklenuts!" BLU Scout laughed before blowing a raspberry and running off, flipping the bird above his head. "Eat my dust!"

Sniper chased after him, knowing he was not nearly as fast as a Scout could be but hoped to maybe be able to force him into an area where speed wouldn't help him out. Like a narrow passageway or… oh! They were nearing a small shed and BLU Scout had already run in. BLU Scout stopped in his tracks and looked behind him fearfully. It was dark, but it was obvious that there was no way out now. Sniper grinned a wolfish grin, one hand on his kukuri and the other on the door handle. He let out an evil laugh as he crept inside and closed the door.

Just a moment later, the BLU Scout walked out with a smile on his face. He was shaking hands with the BLU Heavy, who was also smiling. Scout bid a farewell and walked off, and that was when RED Sniper realized he fucked up yet again. BLU Heavy let out a deeper evil laugh and closed the door in a similar fashion that Sniper did. Sniper wondered if this was how Tom felt whenever Spike got involved in one of those episodes of that cartoon Scout and Engineer liked watching together in the rec room after battle hours.

Back at the respawn room yet again. Sniper was starting to lose it by now, and if this next attempt to find anything that could tell him what his team's Engie and Pyro were up to or what/who Pyro was didn't work, he resolved that he would just get back to work. Then after the fighting was done, he could resume his investigation. This last time could potentially be the charm though, and so off Sniper went in search for the handyman and the pyromaniac. He caught sight of two shadows, one tall with gloves and the other shorter with a helmet. Just as he rounded the corner, he realized that the source of the shadows were not the teammates he was looking for. They weren't even his teammates at that.

There the BLU Medic and BLU Soldier were standing, unaware of Sniper's presence. They were paired up, but not in a battle sense that involved being connected to a charged beam from a medigun. Not only were they away from the battle, but they were not even paying attention to it. They were instead too busy sloppily making out, practically eating each other's faces. The two BLUs moaned into each other's mouths while their hands flew around to grope anywhere they could.

Sniper's jaw fell slack while the rest of him went stiff. In more ways than one, he realized, looking down and noticing he had a stiffie. He bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Normally, any kind of unprofessionalism on the battlefield would make a professional with standards like him sick. Well, not minding his own unprofessionalism that had resulted in his last couple deaths previously. This was different, though. This was the last thing he expected to come across today, at least from his enemies. And those two, of all the BLU mercs? He gulped, shaky hands reaching for his rifle to nab two easy kills, or more realistically, one kill before having to hightail it out of there after pissing off the enemy that didn't get shot first.

His hand did not wrap around his rifle. Instead, when he brought it back up to his face, it was jarate. His common sense was replaced by the inherent stupidity that horniness brings out. He knew what he  _ should  _ be doing right around now, but instead did what his arousal-addled brain  _ wanted  _ him to do. And what it wanted him to do was make things just a teensy bit hotter in his eyes by making a splash. He threw the jar and watched it hit the wall, covering the BLU Medic and BLU Soldier in its contents. They didn't notice for a couple seconds, but then they did notice. And then they stopped. And then they turned towards the RED Sniper. They ripped each other away from their faces to glower at the unfortunate rifleman.

"Ah'm sorry, mates. Did oi piss ye off?" Sniper joked sheepishly. The fog in his brain retreated, replaced by adrenaline as the full weight of what he had just done settled in. He gulped again, this time out of fear.

"Ja, in fact you _did,_ you arschgeige!" BLU Medic groused. 

BLU Medic’s chest fluttered with a multitude of feelings - embarrassment of being caught,  _ fear  _ from being caught and realizing that someone else knew one of his secrets, anger for letting this happen, disgust at being covered in piss, and pure unbridled fury at the RED Sniper simply for daring to exist at this very moment. The doctor was fully intent on making what would follow suit be excruciating on the RED's part. He also knew he should not have gone through with Soldier's suggestion to try to pull off a public stunt.

"You know my doc's secret now!" BLU Soldier stated matter-of-factly.

"Err, yeah. I do."

"You know  _ my  _ secret now!"

"I do, where exactly is this going?"

"Oh I'll tell you where this is going, sheila! You will make no mention of this secret to anyone, ever! Not even to yourself, or even in your dreams, and I have ways of knowing!" BLU Soldier walked up towards Sniper and grabbed him by the collar, pulling the gangly Australian down to face him. "And if you do, cupcake, if you  _ dare  _ utter a single word about this… I'll reach my fingers into your dickhole, pull out your bladder and  _ force feed it to you!  _ And we'll see how much you like your jarate  _ then!  _ Understood?!"

Sniper gave him a confused yet fearful look and backed away slowly while holding his hands up in self defense, as if he had just stepped on a sleeping rattlesnake. Although a more accurate comparison would be to a grumpy crocodile, since Sniper had a hobby of 'milking' the fangs of venomous snakes for a tasty drink. His body was so used to being in survivalist mode that the toxins only made it taste better rather than doing their original job. This was no rattlesnake, and he would rather face a crocodile than an angry piss-soaked enemy Soldier who was now Ubercharged by an equally angry piss-soaked enemy Medic. And so, without so much as another glance he turned on his heels, made like Scout and ran the hell out of there at a speed he didn't even know he was capable of reaching.

It was for naught, and soon the invincible pair caught up to him as Medic was surprisingly very swift. Probably the result of constantly having to chase after both his Scout and the RED Scout whenever they provoked him. Before he knew it, Sniper respawned again with a dull pain in the joints that connected his arms to his shoulders. That crazy-ass couple had taken his arms before killing him earlier, for whatever reason he didn't know but didn't want to find out. 

He belted out an angry wail, hands balled into fists. For the first time in a while, his inner Australian was showing itself in the form of the intense urge to punch everything and everyone in sight. It quickly went away when he realized that punching anything in the room would only result in a bad time, and the only other person in the room was his Soldier. And punching him would result in a worse time than punching any solid inanimate object would.

Soldier noticed him there and was already heading his way, a lecture waiting on his lips. "You!" He jabbed a finger in Sniper's chest. "You are making a mockery of battle, of war, of my glorious battlefield! What are you even trying to do?!"

"Erm…" Sniper stammered, trying to think of an explanation that didn't involve trying to eavesdrop on two of his fellow teammates, only to keep on getting his ass handed to him by the opposing team. "Oi was actually just about t' set camp back up, so if ye don't mind…" He was held back by a single hand on his shoulder.

"Now hold up just a second, maggot! I was not done lecturing you! I saw that pathetic display earlier, well all of them actually, but especially this one! You had not just one but  _ two  _ easy targets, right in front of you! And what do you do? You gawk with a  _ hard-on,"  _ Soldier pointed at the exact hard-on, which Sniper covered up in shame upon realizing it was still there. "And you throw piss on them, and then you run like a scared little kitten in the rain! If I have to crack some nuts, I will!"

"That won't be necessary, Solly. I lost meself in the moment, an' it won't happen again."

"Then get your poofter ass out there and shoot some men down like you're here to do, before I turn you into ammo for my rocket launcher! Like  _ this!" _

Just then, Scout had respawned as well and was unaware of the lecture currently going on. It took him a moment to register that he had just been grabbed, crumpled into the shape of a rocket, and shoved into Soldier's rocket launcher. "Wait, nonono-  _ aaaaaaahhh!"  _ He shouted as he was fired out of the base, out of the launcher and into the battlefield.

Meanwhile, the BLU Sniper was having a blast headshotting the REDs defending the cart that his own team was trying to push past the third checkpoint. He momentarily put his rifle down and moved his eyes away from his scope. He really wished he didn't when he saw the RED Scout hurtling straight towards him like a rocket but much faster and bigger, and arguably more explosive. He wasn't at full health either, and so all he could do was exasperatedly go  _ "Ah, piss!"  _ and brace for impact. He was down in an instant.

Shifting back to the RED base, Sniper was still staring in astonishment as he watched what had just gone down. It took him a moment to process what he'd just seen and another to try and figure out how that would have even been possible. And then he realized that this was Soldier, a person that lived for breaking the laws of physics and sometimes the laws themselves to do whatever he damn well pleased, taking refuge in audacity by doing so. He also felt a pang of anger in his gut and the urge to take revenge for messing with Scout like that. Despite that, he refused to act on those feelings, aware that doing so would be a bad idea.

He snapped back to attention at Soldier, wanting now more than ever to get out of there. "Okay mate, I'm going! I'm going, oi have to get there before it's too late. See you!"

"Yeah you better, Private Twinkletoes!" Soldier barked before heading out into the fray while Sniper took the less crowded route. "And by the way, we  _ will  _ be talking more about what happened back there with your gawking! It’s about professionalism!" Soldier added in, but Sniper was already out of earshot by then.

_ "Ah, now that's what I call cozy camping."  _ Sniper thought as he set himself up in a nice little alcove. It wasn't as good as his shack, which was far away from his current spot, but it would do. It was better than the cliff he was originally at, providing more coverage and places to duck and hide. Plus, it was cool inside which provided a nice break from the heat. Sniper usually enjoyed the heat and was used to it thanks to being raised in Australia, but fighting in it constantly would get overbearing for anyone.

The comfort could only last so long, as he was beyond pissed and found it difficult to calm down enough to focus his scope. The one thing Sniper hadn't checked for when picking the spot was ease of access. There was no back, but it was easy to get inside from the front and just sneak past him. He hadn't brought his danger shield with him in favor of bringing jarate. It would have been obvious anyway and any Spy worth their salt would've shot him while he was scoped in. Now that he thought about it though, that would have been a better fate than what he was met with. That damn spook had stabbed him right up the ass of all places, and with the 'Your Eternal Reward.'

"Graaaah!" Sniper yelled out and crumpled to the floor in a mess of dead limbs after the buttstab. The last thing Sniper saw before his vision faded was the enemy Spy disguising as him while mocking him for living in a van. So much for getting back on track with work.


	2. Going Into Spy-per Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper's investigation goes further over the span of a couple days, in which we get to see some wholesome moments between Engie and Pyro.

“Yo Solly! Solly!” The RED Scout poked Soldier’s cheek, holding his Sandman bat and bearing a grin while continuing to poke him. “Sollysollysollysollysollysollysollysollysolly-”

“What, what is it?!” Soldier barked, whipping around to face the boy. He took another sip before setting his beer aside.

“Wanna see how far I can make a head travel wit mah bat?” Scout asked excitedly. “I kept a few from today’s battle fer battin’ practice and they’re gonna disappear soon anyway. It’ll be real cathartic since we lost.”

Soldier hummed and tapped his chin. On one hand, he wanted to stay here and keep drinking alongside Demo, and the others he supposed. On the other hand, perhaps the boy deserved an apology after he shoved him into his rocket launcher to demonstrate a threat to Sniper. And as annoying as Scout could be at times, Soldier had a fondness for him that stemmed from seeing him as a younger ‘subordinate’ (despite the whole team technically being subordinates of Miss Pauling and the Administrator) in need of training, as well as seeing him as the son he never had. Spy always took offense whenever he said the last bit for reasons he didn’t know.

“Sure thing, son!” Soldier returned the grin and followed Scout out of the base towards the batting cage. Drinking the loss away could wait until later. Demo would probably be drinking in the basement later anyway, if he wasn’t still there when Soldier got back.

"So to really stick it tah 'im, I told that BLU Medic dat I shagged his wife! But then 'e says 'at he's divorced. Has been fer three years now, he says!" Demoman's hands flew in the air, spraying it with a couple droplets of Scrumpy before taking a swig of it. "Den who did aye _shag?!_ Cos I woosn't lahyin', I shagged 'er yesterday! And she wos a real good shag too, really wanted it up de arse, took it all in one thrust. Wos surprised ta see her 'round these parts, but I did!"

"Coincidentally, I have also been divorced for zhat amount of time." Medic said. "My ex-wife has not come around for a visit once in zhat time. In fact, as far as I know, she does not even know where I am nor zhat I am a mercenary. Und I don’t mind keeping it zhat way, ve vere both pressured into getting married und did not get along.”

“Yeh okey laddeh, but I’m talkin’ aboot de _enemy_ Medic. I swore ah saw ‘er wit meh one eye! Then again I was bloody drunk off me arse, more den I always am.”

“As far as I know, zhe same applies to him.”

“...den meh question still stands. Who did I shag last night?!”

“Vell I don’t know vhat to tell you, but I highly doubt it was zhe enemy Medic’s wife.”

Having overheard and tuned into the conversation, Spy decided it would be best to make himself scarce. As quietly yet calmly as he could, he snuck away and cloaked himself. He thought he was in the clear once he was out of the room and was about to head towards his smoking room, only to be stopped by the last person he wanted to see at any given moment.

“Oi, spook, oi’ve got somethin’ to ask ye.” Sniper said, blocking Spy’s path and gripping his shoulder. Anybody else looking would have thought he was grabbing at the air and talking to himself like an idiot, but he was like a bloodhound when it came to sniffing out Spies whether they were on his team or the opposite one. Except when they buttstab him during a battle, apparently.

Spy grimaced as he uncloaked, already feeling the first pangs of a migraine forming. “What do you want, bushman?”

“So… oi know ye eavesdrop on everyone, watch our every move whenever ye get the chance, and you’ve probably read our files that’re s’pposed to be locked in Medic’s office.”

Spy studied Sniper’s face, looking to see whether he really knew that’s what he did or was just making assumptions based on his prejudice towards spies. Granted they would be correct assumptions, but if he didn’t really know then he would prefer to keep it that way.

“I do no such thing.”

“Come on now, yer so full o’ shit that your eyes’re brown. Don’t bullshit me.”

Ah, so he really did know. Well, no use in keeping up a facade that had already been torn down. “Okay, so maybe I do. What is it to you?”

“Going by what you know from whatever’s in those files, would oi be correct in guessing that you know somethin’ ‘bout our Engineer and Pyro?”

Spy narrowed his eyes at the lanky Australian. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.”

“So you do. And because Pyro goes into the medical bay for examinations jus’ loik the rest of us, Medic is the only one who knows the mystery behind Pyro’s identity, right? Which by extension means that you do too.”

“Well, I’m surprised you haven't asked me about Pyro sooner if you knew that I knew things. However, I must ask you this - why do you of all people care? You have such an aversion towards socializing that you sleep in a camper van away from the base.”

“One, I sleep in there because it’s a lot more comfortable than the prison-grade beds this place gives us an’ the walls’re much too thin. And two, I was noticing the goings-on between Engie and Pyro today.”

“You were only noticing them _now?”_ Spy scoffed. “I thought you were supposed to be the eyes of the team.”

“Are ye telling me the others knew before me?”

“No, although I suppose everything seems obvious for the likes of me.” Spy conceded. “Anyway, off you go now because I have zero interest in helping you with anything. Especially not something as trivial as this.”

“Oi’d at least loik to know who or what Pyro is.”

_“Non.”_ Spy grit his teeth. “I have no reason to want to help you beyond taking out those on the battlefield that would surely do you in had I not been there to backstab or shoot them first. Going by your performance today, you cannot hold your own out there unless it involves resorting to your animalistic tendencies.”

“Wot, is all this because oi’m buggerin’ yer son? Because apparently, according to you, oi’m the reason he likes piss? Because you can be fine with abandoning his mother before he was even born, but then think you're entitled to have a say over what happens with him now that he's at the same place you are as an adult? Is that why?”

Spy’s left eye twitched with each question, hands curling into fists. “Well the original reason was simply because I don’t like you, but now it is that as well. And do not bring Scout or Linda into this. Good day to you, filthy jar man.” He then fell limp into Sniper’s arms, leaving him confused for a moment before realizing it was the result of a Dead Ringer in use. He dropped the fake body, but when he turned around it was too late and Spy was nowhere to be seen. Probably already settled into his smoking room, blowing his frustrations away alongside the smoke and replacing them with soothing nicotine.

Sniper thought about going over and banging on the door while shouting at him to open it. He knew he wouldn't though, and now he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He did go a little far, he admitted to himself. Even if he felt it was also a little justified. Whatever, Spy wasn't obligated to help him, and really nobody else was either. Besides, he could just find out himself, now that he wouldn’t be interrupted by the BLUs. He snuck around all the time during battle to find acceptable spots to set up camp if his favorite spot at the shack wasn't available.

Fuck it, he could outspy the Spy if he damn well wanted to! And with the emergence of his latest quest for knowledge, he wanted to.

* * *

The next couple of days were largely the same. Sniper stopped actively seeking out his team's Engineer and Pyro, but if he happened to come across them together he'd stop and see what they would do. It usually wasn't much, just regular conversation before they either split up or did a round of spychecking, and then splitting up. It was after battling that Sniper really got a chance to see what they were up to. Engie practically lived in his workshop, only leaving for bathroom breaks, team activities such as dinner and relaxing in the rec room, and when it was time to turn in for some shut-eye. Pyro was usually either watching Mizzus Glittertush And The Balloonicorn Kingdom in the rec room or visiting Engie at his workshop.

Speaking of the workshop, that was where Sniper was currently observing from one of the nearby hideouts he would usually utilize as a campground during battle. Specifically, he was hiding out behind a pile of boxes with just a big enough hole to fit his rifle through and look through his scope. He was close enough to hear Engie and Pyro talking, well Engie mostly since Pyro had their mask on and was unintelligible to the marksman. 

Still, getting a better look wouldn't hurt. And if he got caught, he could just chalk it up to his nature and say he heard noises and got curious. Which was partially true, ever since he became a big game hunter, even before he moved onto the most dangerous game of all as an assassin, even the most quiet noise was worth looking into to him.

“Remember when ah came back to find those sentries set up for the night had been sapped?” Engie asked, to which he received a nod in response from Pyro. “Nothing’s been stolen or tampered with, thank the Lord. Who knows what that enemy Spah was doin’?”

Pyro mumbled something that sounded like a suggestion as to what said Spy could have been doing, lifting their gloved hands with a shrug.

Engie laughed, amused by whatever Pyro had said. “Heh heh, ah dunno. We all keep our stashes safe ‘n sound far as I know. If anyone’s got sticky fingers it’s our Scout. Seen ‘im runnin’ outta Miss Pauling’s office with a skin mag a couple times before. And it ain't got no girls on the cover."

Sniper tilted his head while processing that bit of information. So it turned out that him donating a couple of his old magazines to her to lay out for anyone nervous about their interests yet feeling lonely was a good idea after all. And he wasn’t the least bit surprised to know that Scout was the culprit, or at least one of the culprits. Miss Pauling did say that she sometimes heard heavier footfalls than Scout would be capable of creating, made by what were most likely army boots.

“Anyway, I thought that it would be a good idea to upgrade the line of defenses we have to protect the base at night. See, the thing about sentries is that even with them rotating and scanning the area, they’re still technically stationary. Well, what if we had something that could move and potentially dodge an attempt to be sapped?”  
  
Engie then moved towards the back of his workshop out of Sniper’s line of sight, but soon returned with something in his arms. Setting it on the work table in front of Pyro, he revealed it to be a robotic cat of sorts. It was a dark red color, similar to his sentries and dispensers and made of the same exact kind of metal. It was medium in size, a little bigger than the average cat and had a slim frame that would make it hard to have a sapper placed on. Although if a Spy tried hard enough and didn’t alert it, a sapper could potentially fit on its smooth back. The limbs were attached with constantly turning grey cogs, silvery springlike coils allowing its legs to move fluidly. Its meanly glowing bright red eyes were small and fitted in a way that made the eye holes appear hollowed out. Its smile was a jagged one that also glowed bright red, as did the bottom of its paws. The back paws also had three holes each while the front paws had a fourth smaller one on the side like a dewclaw. Its tail was a metal black whip.

Pyro made a happy noise and let it scan their hand, much like how a regular cat would sniff it. The red scanning beam its nose emitted turned green and it allowed Pyro to pet its head. It contently closed its eyes and nuzzled its head into the hand. It also made a robotic purring sound, which vibrated throughout its entire frame.

“Now this little fella can’t hurt you or me, or anyone else on our team, nor would it want to. But if it sees one o’ them BLUs, _whooooo-ie!”_ Engie went outside of the workshop and grabbed a cardboard cutout of the BLU Spy, setting it up while instructing Pyro to bring the robo-cat outside along with them. “Now just set ‘im down in front of the cutout and watch the magic happen.”

Pyro did, and as soon as it caught sight of the cutout, it went into attack mode. Attack mode consisted of bulking up and becoming much more intimidating in appearance. Its previously smooth body was replaced by large, spiky extensions. Its eyes became protected by small sharp wires emerging on the ridges. Those same wires also made up its whiskers, three on each side and twice as long. It made a rumbling growling noise as it snarled, revealing that its mouth was able to open. The inside of its mouth was lined with several rows of razor-sharp white teeth, the top row emitting sparks whenever the teeth gnashed together. The smaller rows behind the main pair got smaller the further back it went and rotated clockwise as if they were on a circular conveyor belt. Its tail became lined with spines as it thrashed about, and long, bulky yet unmistakingly sharp white claws popped out from the holes in its paws. 

It arched its back before making a hissing noise that was unrecognizable in the late 60s but wouldn’t have sounded out of place around the time dial-up internet came around. It wasn’t loud, but the unfamiliarity of it made both Engie and Pyro jump back from the suddenness of it. It took a lot for Sniper to not jump back as well, not wanting the boxes to topple over him and give away his hiding spot. He did flinch though, anybody would have especially at the time. The robo-cat lunged at the cardboard cutout and tore it to pieces with its teeth, claws, and the armor protecting its body. Once the cutout was completely demolished, the robo-cat reverted the changes it had made and went back to Engineer’s side.

Surveying the damage it had done, Sniper was very glad he wasn’t anywhere near that cardboard cutout.

Engie looked back towards Pyro, who had their hands over their cheeks and stood stiff as a board. “So yeah, there ya have it. One might expect guard dogs, but I like cats more so… guard cats it is! Ah already made sure it’ll get along with Butch, so my cat wanderin’ around won’t be any issue.”

Pyro nodded and said something while cuddling the robo-cat, carrying it back inside while Engie followed suit.

“Dunno ‘bout makin’ it breathe fire. Ain’t fire more your thing? Besides, it’s powerful enough already and if it works well with guarding the base I just might try to find a way to bring ‘em to the battlefield. And this is only level one, lemme tell ya. With levels two and three, oh ah’m bringin’ out the big beasts! Probably can’t bring sentries along if I'm gonna be busy wranglin’ these though. They might knock them over.”

Pyro mumbled something else.

“Yeah, ah’ve got the blueprints for those upgrades. Think ya might like ‘em, you said you like lynxes and lions too.”

Watching as the pair continued to chat, Sniper was intrigued now more than ever. He wondered if the BLU Engineer was planning anything similar, and thought about asking Spy about it. Some time later once tensions had cooled down between them, that is. And he wondered more whether they really were lovers or just really good friends. Still, that kiss on the cheek from three days ago stuck out in his head.

* * *

The next night, Sniper was enjoying himself in his van polishing his newest rifle. It was called the Machina, a gun particularly good for penetrating enemies. The outbacker was all for penetration and just had to jump on the opportunity. The magazine he was reading at the same time, titled _'Smoking Hot Rifles',_ was instructing him how to, and it quoted, _"give his big ol' rifle a good rubbing."_ He let out a content hum, making good use of the privacy that being half a mile away from the base provided. Just then, the peace and quiet was interrupted by a most curious sound. The sound of fire crackling and the boom of a flare gun going off followed by an airblast could only mean one thing.

Tucking his Machina away in its proper case and putting an end to the tiresome double entendres, Sniper headed out the door. There were a couple cardboard cutouts of enemy BLUs set up nearby, which he used for practicing headshots and testing new weapons on. He grabbed one of them, a BLU Sniper one and hid behind it as he followed the noises. He eventually found the source of them and, finding a bush that was large enough for him to hide in and close enough to see and hear the two fellow mercs. After placing the cutout in the bush, he crouched down, cautiously peeking his head out from the side.

Pyro held two flare guns, though they didn't look like the regular ones they used for fighting. They were more intricate, one could say. They were smaller with little details carved on the outside, and were pink and white instead of orange. They fired off a shot from each one into the air and watched as they soared high. Soon enough, they exploded, leaving a picture of a puppy riding a balloonicorn in the night sky. The first flare formed the balloonicorn while the second flare formed the puppy. Once the pictures faded into stray bits of particles before completely disappearing, Pyro turned towards Engie and nodded their head, hoping for approval.

They got the approval they were hoping for when Engie clapped, beaming and overall looking proud. “That there was quite the show, firebug!” He said and stopped clapping, yet still smiling. “You’ve gotten a lot better with making flares for different pictures.”

Pyro made a happy noise that sounded like a thank you, and let him know that the show was just starting. There were more new flares Pyro wanted to show him, as well as a couple of older ones that were tweaked.

“Really now? Well, ah suppose we might as well make it worth coming all the way out here then. Good thing other people are settin’ off fireworks too for the fourth of July, that way we won’t look suspicious to the outsiders.” He received a nod in response before the pyrotechnician got back to showing their work.

Ah right, that was true. Today had been Soldier’s first fourth of July away from Merasmus’s castle, and he was unable to leave the base for a holiday since the BLUs had a particularly wicked bomb prepared that they just barely managed to stop. Thus he made sure to bring everyone into his own way of celebrating it after battle, despite there only being two other Americans on the team. Scout and Engie were all for the all-American ways of stuffing their mouths with burgers and frankfurters which the latter had grilled and setting off Pyro’s fireworks that almost melted Soldier’s face off because he refused to step back until the masked mercenary dragged him back. The rest of the crew were rather new to the celebrations and weren’t quite sure what was going on, but were otherwise amused by Soldier’s antics and went along with them. Until he tried to get them to sing the American national anthem with his pet eagle on their shoulder and the (sloppily written and horribly spelled) lyrics on a sheet of paper in its beak. Only he, ironically enough Medic (due to his experience with birds), and Sniper (due to his experience with dangerous wildlife) managed to not get mauled by the avian’s talons.

They had all thankfully recovered from that experience thanks to Medic’s medigun. Now that the festivities were over, Engie and Pyro finally had some time to spend with each other while Sniper had some time to observe them. He wasn’t surprised to learn that Pyro had a fondness for fireworks, but was surprised that they not only knew how to make them, but could do so very well. He wouldn’t have figured that to be the case with those clumsy-looking bulky gloves, likely covered in all sorts of things that would cause the materials to ignite prematurely. Then again, Demoman was drunk off his ass more often than not during work and making bombs, which was an intricate process that required a lot of skill, patience, courage, and willingness to risk death. And despite that while also having only one eye, reducing his depth perception, he still did a fine job with what he was here for.

And anyhow, Pyro was the creative type, what with also making several dolls modeled after the mercenaries, which many of them wore to battle daily. That included one of themself that Engineer put in his ammo pouch, and one of Engineer that they wore in their own pouch. They also made dolls of other things, such as the one modeled after Scout’s mother that Spy liked to wear, and the plush version of Sniper’s pet baby crocodile he sometimes brought along with him. The details that went into every doll were done with purpose and finesse that nobody would expect someone constantly lugged down by bulk to achieve, and yet Pyro managed to do so just fine.

And so Sniper decided to stop questioning how Pyro managed to pull it off and just enjoyed the show from his spot that he hoped wasn’t too obvious. The two he was watching didn’t seem to notice, instead focusing on the spectacular displays and conversing with one another. When the show ended, Engie started giving Pyro some advice on how to improve for the future, as well as some suggestions for other kinds of pictures and effects to try to create. Just before they were ready to head back to the base, Pyro pulled Engineer into a tight hug and lifted their mask to give him a kiss on the lips, lingering for around thirty seconds and moaning a little before pulling away and releasing the Texan. They were both blushing and smiling, then Pyro pulled their mask back down and they started walking away, arms linked together.

There it was again, and Sniper was sure there had to have been something going on between them. Spy apparently knew, but of course, refused to tell him anything else. It was pretty clear that the two were more than just friends, but what else was there? Were they fuckbuddies? Lovers? Just testing the waters? Did the two know each other biblically at all? Come to think of it, what were they even into? Did they have any kinks, and to what extent did they go?

With one small question answered, more had popped up alongside the ones that still remained, like a hydra sprouting two more heads from the stump of the one that got cut off. Sniper felt compelled to continue his investigation/peeping, especially considering he felt like he was on the cusp of getting another question answered. That moan did sound somewhat feminine.

* * *

The next day yet again, after another hard day of fighting and this time defending their capture points, the RED team was settled down mostly doing their own thing. It was a Friday, meaning that they would be off the next two days. A relief to any worker, but especially for mercenaries that spent most of their time running around as bullets, arrows, jars and bottles of piss and cum, rockets, stickies and grenades whizzed over their heads while making blood and viscera splatter about, some of it being their own. Being constantly surrounded by, causing, and being subject to death and destruction can really wear one down, and it was necessary for them to be in tip-top condition for the next week.

Soldier and Demo were in the basement drinking their troubles away, Medic was giving Spy yet another lung transplant after his previous lungs had given out thanks to his lethal chain smoking habit that no amount of lecturing could make him kick, and Heavy was reading a Russian novel in his room. The rest of the mercs were in the rec room watching the TV show that was currently playing. It was Pyro’s favorite show, Mizzus Glittertush And The Balloonicorn Kingdom.

_"Oh no!" A bright blue and green Balloonicorn gasped, his hooves clasped to his cheeks. "It's the Balloonidragon, and he's got a giant needle!"_

_Indeed, flying towards the titular kingdom on the television screen was a gold and dark green Eastern dragon with bright red eyes, flying despite not having wings. He cackled menacingly, getting louder the closer he got to popping the balloonicorn population gathered outside._

_"We should have just let him make it rain molten chocolate syrup like he wanted to in the first place!" Another Balloonicorn shouted, one that was pink and purple with white highlights in her hair. She wore a golden crown and necklace, both adorned with red jewels._

_"No, we Balloonicorns are a brave people! We should not have to bow down to the wishes of those that mean us harm!" A third Balloonicorn countered, pink, white and with a blue saddle. "Molten chocolate would have not felt very nice and we wouldn't even be able to taste it while it hurts our tongues. Also might I add, diabetes is a serious issue."_

_"You have a point." The Balloonicorn in jewelry conceded. “In that case, as the supreme ruler of this land, I grant you royal permission to KICK HIS BUTT!"_

_A puppy in shining armor holding a sword much too big for his size between his paws ran on his hind legs before jumping onto Mizzus Glittertush's back where the saddle was. "Heck yeah, let's do this sparkle style!" He yipped._

_"Right on it, Sir Barksalot!" Mizzus Glittertush replied and her horn started glowing with hot pink light. “CHAAAAARGE!” Both she and Sir Barksalot cried out and with a flash of energy, they were both sparkly and glowing. They launched in the air, a dazzling rainbow trailing behind in their wake as they flew towards the villain._

An explosion could be heard offscreen, lighting the darkened room with rainbow colors all around. Pyro cheered and clapped while Engineer smiled and wrapped an arm around Pyro’s shoulder before pulling them in close. They accepted the gesture and leaned their head against his shoulder. It was rather adorable, in Sniper’s opinion.

Scout was sitting in an armchair since Engie, Pyro and Sniper were hogging the couch. He wasn’t sure why Sniper was even here, since he was just reading the newspaper, dim lighting be damned. Sniper rarely spent time at the base since he had his camper van, even during dinner he just ate there by himself. Occasionally he’d join in poker games or be leaving after a trip to the showers or the bathroom for when jars weren’t involved. Other than that though, he’d only seen Sniper in the rec room three times before and each of those times were after poker got boring and he didn’t feel like making the walk back while drunk. Right now he seemed sober, and was making glances at the other two mercs in the room.

“Pssh, I dunno how you guys can even watch this. This show is just way too fake and gay.” Scout put the fried chicken leg he was eating down on a plate to talk while hiding the tears on his face from the rainbow. He ignored Sniper when he put the paper down and gave the Bostinian a look that said _‘you’re one to talk.’_

“What in the Sam Hell do ya even mean by that, boy?” Engie asked.

Pyro mumbled something to Engie before pulling out a sign and showing it off to Scout. The sign read a simple message in bold - **‘NO YOU.’** This was met with an offended “ay, screw you!” from the latter.

“Whaddya mean rainbows make him cry? Oh right ah remember, yeah that’s a weird thing to cry about ain’t it?”

“Shaddup, that doesn’t make this frickin’ show any less fake or gay.” Scout replied, only to be taken by surprise when Pyro started attacking him with the **‘NO YOU’** sign. “And hey, that’s my line! That sounds a lot like you’re saying _‘bonk!’”_ He protested while trying to ward off Pyro, pushing them and punching the sign as it whacked him over and over.

Sniper and Engineer thought about stopping Pyro, but couldn’t help but just sit back and laugh instead. Knowing the extent of Pyro's strength and their ability to make someone black out with just one genuine whack of a sign, they weren’t even going down hard at all. And to be fair, Scout did start it. He had a habit of starting things with people, especially the wrong people.


	3. Plunging Into The Molten Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engie and Pyro finally get down and dirty, while the support classes watch them in secret, while also bickering with each other like a bunch of kids on a playground. Typical TF2 smutfic shenanigans.

Things were roughly the same. Focus on work during battle hours while resisting the urge to take over Spy's job, then watching the two co-workers that have recently become the most interesting to him after working hours. He didn't spy on them all the time, he still liked spending time by himself or with Scout whenever he came to the van for a good fuck. Speaking of a good fuck, that's exactly what he stumbled upon that finally answered his burning questions around three days after the rec room incident.

Sniper was just strolling down the hallway of the base after a nice round of poker with a hefty sum of money in his bag. It really wasn’t much compared to the amount of money they were being paid for fighting in the war in the first place, but what was a card game without some money being thrown in to spice things up? And besides, no matter how much bank Sniper made from his salary, having a couple thousand dollars of cash as pocket money would be good for anyone. Even still, what he enjoyed even more than that was being able to rub his victory in Spy’s face, who was usually the one doing so whenever Pyro wasn’t there to be the one winning.

Speaking of Pyro, he wondered where they could possibly be. Although of course they did sometimes miss their games, everyone did from time to time and it was very rare that they managed to get a full house, it wasn’t very often that Pyro was the one missing. Engineer was missing too, which was far less surprising but them both being missing made the gears in Sniper’s head turn.

An odd sound coming from Engie’s room fell upon Sniper’s ears. The door was slightly ajar, never having been able to stay closed properly ever since Scout got into a fight with Demoman and tried to take refuge in the Texan's room. It hadn't worked and the door was blown into smithereens, and they had to get a new door to fix it, which came out of both of their salaries. Said door didn't close very well, but at least it mostly got its job done. Until tonight, when it didn't.

And luckily for Sniper, it would seem that he'd just walked in on the beginning of what Engie and Pyro were planning for each other. He missed some other stuff, like them setting up the scene and such, but what he walked in on was quite a view. 

Engie laid supine on his bed which looked like it would’ve been too small to comfortably fit two people, and yet they managed. He was already completely nude save for the goggles and single rubber glove he wore all the time. Pyro was hovering above him, sitting on their haunches and preparing to take the bulky suit off. This would be it, the mystery would finally be unveiled. Sniper watched with bated breath as they pulled it off, under which were a casual set of clothes. Just a regular white shirt and grey pull-tie sweatpants, which was the standard set of sleepwear RED was provided.

Then those got pulled off, revealing once and for all that Pyro was unmistakably female. Given that he'd occasionally walked in on Medic crossdressing in the medical bay when the doctor wasn't careful enough (lucky for him, Sniper was good at keeping secrets and was not one to gossip) he knew that wearing a bra and panties was not enough to confirm one's gender. That being said, the way in which the undergarments fit to the body was, and so did the result of taking them off. By then, all that she was left with was the mask.

Sniper frowned, slightly disappointed at the revelation. He had hoped that he would get to witness some of the more manly action he was used to, still remembering what he had witnessed between the enemy Medic and Soldier. It was only slight, though, as he still got some answers and could finally put his investigation to rest. Things would finally go back to normal, he could put his focus on more important things again. Besides, there was still Engie, who helped provide the masculine element he'd been hoping for. And no way was he going to miss out on this now that he was here.

Then Pyro took off her mask, tossed it to the floor and smiled at the man under her. Underneath that thick rubbery mask was a sort of round and pudgy face but not really, it was mostly just her emphasized cheeks that gave off that appearance. Reddish-brown messy and short hair rested atop her head, just long enough to cover the back of her neck. It was frizzy at the top, likely messed up by the mask, and curled around her ears and near the ends. She had thick eyebrows that lowered as her smile turned into a toothy smirk, bottom lip sticking out as if she were deciding what to do. It made her face appear to darken around her lust-filled heterochromatic eyes. Strangely enough, her left eye was a deep blue with a ring of gold surrounding the pupil, while her right eye was soft hazel color with a ring of dark green in a similar fashion to the other eye. Instead of just a couple of freckles like the marksman had originally assumed, freckles were speckled all over her cheeks and nose, as well as near her ears and eyes.

Lovely as her face was, however, her body was nothing to scoff at either. It was bulky like her suit, though not as much as the suit would lead one to believe. The bulkiness was the result of muscle mass, although there was some pudge that made her stomach stick out a little bit. Her broad back and chest, and the four-pack set within the latter gave her a powerful appearance. That coupled with her incredibly muscular arms and legs, likely from having to constantly lift a heavy flamethrower and carry the fuel needed for it while running fast,  _ and  _ completely resisting knockback from an airblast. She was like a tiger ready to pounce with the way her shoulders were rolled back, utterly beautiful and frighteningly so.

Scars ran across her face and body, only further appearing badass. They ranged from small ones on the bridge of her nose and on her chin, to larger ones over her body. They were especially numerous over her toned back, and the one that ran over her left shoulder across the top part of her back must have been from a gash that used to be there only to get sealed back up, but not thanks to respawn or from a medigun. Perhaps after battle hours on a day when the battle had been won, and Medic didn't feel like pulling his medigun out again so soon and so just sealed it up the old-fashioned way. Oddly enough, there weren't any burn marks like one would expect a pyromaniac to have when there were many other scars, aside from the one on her neck that Sniper first saw. Maybe those were the ones that the medigun or respawn fixed, and the one she did have was an old wound gained before working with RED.

To put it in simplest terms, she was a strong girl and it wasn't hard at all to see what was so attractive about that. Engie certainly knew it, and Sniper could understand where he was coming from. He was reminded of the firemen in some of the raunchier magazines hidden away in his stash, and he couldn't help but grin at the knowledge that Engie was submissive to such a powerful individual. Engie himself was similar in build, pudgy and bulky appearance alongside muscles that were earned from constant heavy-duty work. In his case, it was from carrying around buildings and setting them up, as well as maintaining them with a steady supply of elbow grease and metal.

Spy could also understand one's attraction to such qualities, and he had just dropped by for the same kind of entertainment. He was cloaked, but Sniper knew he was there and he had to forcibly swallow down a startled yelp to avoid giving them both away.

_ "So it would seem you've stumbled upon quite a sight, bushman."  _ Spy uncloaked and whispered into his ear with a low chuckle.  _ "And look at that, you didn't even need my help after all." _

_ "Piss off, ye mongrel. Oi already apologized for what I said t'you several days ago an' have left you alone since."  _ Sniper whispered back in annoyance. The last thing he needed was for the two occupants to hear them and shoo them away before they even started.

_ "Which I accepted, as I know how little thinking you do before speaking. Which is surprising since you also do very little speaking. I'm just proud of baby's first steps."  _ The Frenchman cooed mockingly with the last three words.

_ "Whateva, just shut your cake hole before ye give us away."  _ Sniper was met with an eye roll but took no offense to it, deciding instead to focus on what was going on.

"Heh, ah love it when ya take off that mask." Engie said, bringing his ungloved hand to caress the right side of Pyro's face. He ran a thumb over her scarred chin, enjoying the difference of texture between rough scarring and smoother intact skin. "Not that ah don't like it when you keep it on, yer beautiful either way. Still though, it sure does make me feel special knowin' ah'm one of the very few that get to see you without it."

Well that just made Sniper feel a little bad now. He knew Medic had also seen Pyro without the mask, and figured Engie knew too, but Medic was supposed to. How else would he know how to effectively treat her or keep medical records of her? He also knew that he was not one of the people that were supposed to know. Spy on the other hand already knew, and didn’t give a damn. It was also his job to know things, especially things others were unaware he knew.

“Aww shucks, you’re much too kind, Dell.” Pyro replied. Her voice was rough yet high-pitched, making it sound raspy. Perfectly fitting for her fiery demeanor. She removed his goggles and tossed them away, just like she had done with her mask, exposing his piercing blue eyes. He grinned and reached a gloved hand to her shoulders to bring her down for a kiss before letting go.

She climbed off and bent down to pick a couple of things up. Pyro was now wearing two spiked wristbands and a spiked collar, the bands made of yellow rubber and the spikes made of stainless steel. Perhaps not the safest items to wear during sex and without anything to protect oneself from the sharp spikes. Still, like many of the mercenaries of Teufort, the two of them liked to live dangerously. They were very used to getting injured during work anyway, and if anything happened then they could just take a trip to the medical bay. There were two other items Pyro had picked up.

One was a mask of sorts but nothing the average Joe in the late 60s would ever recognize. The digitalized appearance made it look futuristic, like alien technology. In fact, that was where Pyro and Engie had gotten it in the first place. One day during a break while spending time together at Engie’s house, an alien rocket containing all sorts of weapons, cosmetics, and other things had fallen on it. The house was destroyed, but they had enough money for it to not be much trouble to find a new place. They got some real cool shit from it anyway, so it was all good. This mask was one of those things. It was more like a helmet, with red metal in the shape of bent back triangular ears attached to the back of it. On either side underneath each ear was another smaller piece shaped the same way, connected by a circular disc ringed with the same metal but with a black screen set inside. On top of the head was an emblem just like the disc, but shaped like a hexagon. The rest of the helmet-like mask was made up of a large visor made from the same black screen, but nothing was on it. The whole thing was shaped like the head of a canine, from the ears to the way the visor was shaped like a dog’s muzzle.

Pyro came back and straddled Engineer’s hips again, this time changing her stance so that she was sitting down right above his crotch instead of hovering. “Well, you know the rules. Whenever I take off my mask, you put your mask on. When it’s kink night anyway.” The last item she had picked up was a remote, and the last thing she needed to really get things set up. Pushing the mask onto Engie’s face, since it was hollow on the inside, made a suction noise as it practically molded itself onto him. She pressed a couple of little buttons to set up their options before pressing the big button which activated the mask.

The outside of the mask looked odd enough, but it was what was on the inside that was truly strange. There were several smaller screens making up the inside of the visor, right in front of Engie’s eyes. They flashed bright, colorful images that clouded the Texan’s mind and made it harder to focus the longer it went on. Anyone would be scared of it if this was their first experience, but he was no stranger to the mask. It was always confusing at first, but he soon let himself go, putting his trust completely in the firebug, a move anyone else on the team would never let happen in a million years, even if their fear of her had reduced a little the longer they were at the base. Words like  **“OBEY”** ,  **“SUBMIT”** ,  **“GIVE IN”** , and  **“FOLLOW”** flashed on the screen. He initially only picked up fragments of the words, but as they got clearer he was able to piece them together and was already willing to follow their orders.

Whichever aliens this mask belonged to must have been kinky as hell, that was for sure. To the two of them, it was clear that although it might look like it was part of a work outfit or armor for battle, the theory of it being an accessory for kink sounded much more likely. Or maybe it was a torture device, who could know for sure? If it was, it sure was more fun than its crafters probably had in mind. Hypnosis had never been easier.

The black screens on the discs and emblem displayed a glowing orange symbol of a double-sided wrench, surprisingly fitting enough. Perhaps the alien it belonged to had also been an engineer? On the visor meanwhile, a face appeared which glowed the same bright orange color. It was a cute face, including curves for expressive eyebrows above circle-shaped eyes, two small upward triangles on the tip of the snout representing nostrils, and a jagged smile that encompassed both sides and the front of the mask.

_ “Hm, do you have one of those?  _ Spy asked Sniper with a snicker, elbowing him in the shoulder.  _ “Because that is the only way I could fathom someone as unhygienic and degenerate as you would let you engage in sexual congress with them.”  _

_ “Actually no, your son is completely maskless when he begs me t’ go deeper, or to piss on him, or for permission to lick th’ cum outta me arse after puttin’ it there, or any of the other quote unquote ‘degenerate’ acts we enjoy.”  _ Sniper snarked back.

_ “Stop reminding me about your…  _ fling  _ with Scout. And I have no wish to know the details of said fling.”  _ Spy spat with disgust.

_ “You’re the one that started it, mate.” _

_ “Vhat zhe fuck are you two arschloches going on about, und vhy are ve whispering?”  _ Medic joined them, startling both of the other support classes.

_ “Christ on a bike, where the hell did you come from?!”  _ Sniper whisper-huffed.

_ “From Stuttgart, Germany.” _

_ “Nobody likes a smartass.” _

_ “Keep telling yourself zhat, I’m sure it helps very vell vith your self-esteem.” _

_ “In all seriousness though, we were not expecting you to be here.”  _ Spy said.  _ “I am not easily impressed, but your stealth… it has impressed me.” _

_ “Vhy zhank you, Herr Spy. And oh, it seems you two have stumbled upon our hard-hatted friend und his kindled flame.” _

_ “Indeed. Care to join us on some eavesdropping?” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “No, no he can’t! We’ll get caught and Medic doesn’t know the first thing about keeping quiet!”  Sniper objected.

_ “But he is quiet enough to have taken you by surprise, non? Just because your Medic-detection senses are not as strong as your Spy-detection senses does not mean he is the one to blame.”  _ Spy pointed out and accepted a high-five from Medic.

_ “God, I hate the both of you. This is why I stay in my van away from you bogans.” _

_ “Zhat is only because I have to slap you across the face to get you to shower vith everyvon else after a battle. It is not mein fault zhat you don’t quite measure up to your peers.” _

“I measure up just fine!” Sniper barked, forgetting to whisper this time. Just a millisecond before Pyro whipped her head around towards the door, he quickly pulled himself and them out of her field of view.

Pyro resisted the urge to shout “WHO’S THERE?!” in an effort to not give anything about her identity away. Her privacy and the mystery surrounding her identity was one of the most important things to her.  _ “Stupid door… he really needs to get that fixed.”  _ She thought and got up to close it before returning back to where she was. Thankfully for the support classes, she had failed to notice their presence. She also failed to notice the door creaking back open.

Once the coast was clear, Medic, Sniper and Spy went back to the doorway, pushing it more open ever so slightly for a better view.

_ “He calls me ‘daddy’ too.”  _ Sniper told Spy and gave him the widest piss-slurping grin he could muster.

_ “I will hang you by the balls off the top of the Eiffel Tower if you talk about fucking Scout one more time.” _

_ “This is exactly why everyone calls you ‘croissant boy’, Frenchie.” _

_ “Quiet, dummkopfs!”  _ Medic hissed, finally shutting up the men who were bickering like elementary school children so that we can return to the real action.

“Sorry about that. Now where was I? Oh, right.” Pyro snapped her fingers, bringing Engie’s attention to her. "Listen up,  _ pretty boy,  _ cuz I've gotcha under my control for around… 45 minutes! Plenty a’ time for me to do whatever I want to ya.” She purred, gently holding a metal-clad cheek before moving her hand down to squeeze his ass. The expression on his mask changed to that of a surprised one before relaxing. Some sensations still felt strange to him since the hypnosis had only just begun.

With that, Pyro bent down while cupping her breasts, pushing them up and close together. Now with ample space provided, she was able to squish his cock between her cleavage. She smirked upon hearing a short gasp through the mask. More gasps, quicker and more labored but also quieter came from him as she used her tits to rub up and down his hardening length.

"All that time spent erectin' stuff out on the battlefield must wear you down a lot. So sit back and let  _ me  _ do the erectin' for once~" Pyro winked before the weight of the pun really hit her. "Wow, I'm terrible with puns, aren't I? Nevermind that one."

Even with the misty feeling around him in his world of darkness, mostly only focused on the haze of pleasure that had started to settle in to replace the confusion from earlier, he knew a bad pun when he heard one. The expression on his mask changed to indicate that he knew, but he was more amused than anything. It was rather cute, if he was being honest.

The cock Pyro massaged was of a respectable average size, maybe a little bit bigger than average. It was also sturdy and firm, and had a nice curve to it. Almost like a piece of metal, fittingly enough. Speaking of metal, there was a steel ring wrapped around the base, with cushioned padding on the inside to prevent any of the uncomfortableness that metal against skin would bring. Attached to the metal side were shiny red orbs that glowed faintly. It was a cock ring of Engie's own design, that he almost always had on regardless of whether he was hard or not, or planning on having sex that day or not. It didn't take up too much space and wouldn't get in the way of penetration. 

The way he designed it allowed its tightness to adjust depending on how hard or soft he was. That way, it would be loose enough to not restrict blood flow to the rest of his body when he needed it for more general activities, and when he  _ was  _ hard it would do its job in restricting blood flow for a stronger erection and to keep it up longer. For most people, wearing a cock ring all the time would be an incredibly bad idea, but Engie's intuition made him not most people. Plus, it made for a pretty decoration.

Though, that did make things more difficult whenever random boners would pop up, and that was when he had to find a private spot to take it off, then spend some time without it before putting it back on.

"Now don't go bustin' just yet, darling. We've only made it through ten minutes of the time we've got!" Pyro chided, noticing a strand of precum leaking from the tip and down the shaft she was giving a titjob to. She leaned back, putting a stop to it, and wondered what to do next. She noticed the mask visor's face was giving her puppy-dog eyes, begging to not just leave him on the edge like that.

"Aww, don't you pout on me now." Pyro stuck her bottom lip out in a teasing frown, before flipping it into a teasing grin. "After all, the fun is just beginning! I think we're both just about ready. Now, don't move 'til I say you can. Think ya can do that for me?" The firebug stood up and guided herself up, intending to take things to the next level. Thanks to her own natural lubricants, there wasn't much need for the bottle of lube, but she squirted some onto her hand anyway just in case. The coldness of the artificial lube made Engie shiver slightly as she lubed him up, taking care not to let it linger long enough to turn into a handjob that'd lead to him finishing early.

"You won't be shivering anymore once I turn up the heat. It helps that I'm the hottest class around, in more ways than one." She chuckled, petting the head of the mask a bit and lightly scratching behind the metal ears as if they were real.

"Ya know, one of the best parts of that mask other than that it looks adorable, is that with it I don't even need bonds to keep you restrained." Pyro remarked, observing how he laid still, not daring to make a single move until her say-so as she straddled him again, keeping her hips high. "Without that mask, it takes a lot of 'em and a lot of work to set up the amount we need to keep you contained. Otherwise we’d just have to keep replacing those bonds every single time.”

Engie simply tilted his head up as much as the minimum amount of control would allow him to and gave a digitized cheeky smile, as if to say  _ ‘Guess I can’t help it if I don’t know my own strength.’  _ He needed all of that strength to handle the smoldering heat and raw pleasure that coursed through his veins as his firebug started burying him between her folds. She sunk down slowly on purpose, entertained by the faces he was making.

_ “Haah…”  _ Pyro gasped, already clenching tightly around the throbbing member. 

Once she reached the hilt, or rather just above it since the metal cock ring was there, she stayed there for a couple moments while squirming slightly to get herself used to the intrusion. She hadn’t realized she was holding her breath until she exhaled, being used to trying to take in as much air as possible since the bulkiness of the mask she wore so often made it a little bit difficult. Once she was ready, she started to lift herself back up so just the tip remained inside, threatening to pull away, then slammed her weight right back down in one quick move. A hand flew to her right breast and rolled it around in her palm, squeezing and pulling back while doing so.

While back down near the hilt, she moved herself back and forth and let the length massage her walls. Another purr escaped her lips, wanting to stay there just a bit longer even once it found her g-spot. She leaned back and rubbed right into that area some more, allowing a breathy moan to blow its way out of her lungs, before sitting back up and ready to really start.

“Okay, playtime’s over. You can move, but only a little bit.” She said and lifted up again, then brought herself down, then repeated the process instead of lingering. She started slow but soon enough couldn’t take the agonizing pace and decided to pick it up. Eyes screwed shut, she bit her lip as it hit just right, grunting in pleasure. Even more so when Engie followed up on her request to start moving, making shallow thrusts with his hips above. He hadn’t been given enough power to do any more than that.

“Yeah, yeah… just… j-just like that!” Pyro whimpered, already feeling a familiar heat build within her. Well, a different familiar heat that had nothing to do with fire, though it certainly felt like one was blazing within her loins. She started going even faster, desperate to reach nirvana and wanting to get filled up.

“You can let yourself go, by the way. It’ll… it’ll help, i-in fact!” Pyro’s hand moved away from her chest to press both of her hands up against his, using the leverage to push herself better. Her knees dug into the mattress as the two of them rocked the bed, Pyro responsible for most of the rocking. It took some more time, but about a minute after she had said that, yet another kind of familiar heat flowed through her, and was instantly recognized by the viscosity it possessed.

The hot, sticky creampie was enough to finally do it for Pyro too, who threw her head back into a strange noise that sounded like something between a moan, a whine, and a howl, which turned into a growl that gurgled in the back of her throat. Legs quaking and toes curling, her hands tightly gripped Engie’s arms, pinning them down to the bed while he continued to cum deep inside her. The grease monkey relished in the compression that milked him of nearly every drop. Not every drop, as even when they were both worn down from their first orgasm that session, they were ready for another go.

She checked the remote for the time before putting it back down and laying by his side with a smirk. “We’ve still 15 minutes left. Whaddya say we go another round, yeah?” She asked, holding her head up with one hand and lightly tracing her fingers over the slight pudge in his belly. “Maybe we’ll have time for one last time afterwards, if you’ll be up for it that is.”

Engineer nodded and made a catlike face, eyes looking like upward arrows and the mouth like the number 3 tilted 90 degrees to the right.

“Heh, I’ll take that as a yes then.”

The three spectators hadn't taken their eyes off of the two they had been watching, for the entirety of their lovemaking thus far. Sniper remained by the doorway trying to keep his hands out of his pants, Spy was disguised as an overturned cardboard box, and Medic was underneath the cardboard box. In the latter's position, Medic was bent down with Spy also bent down, laying on the doctor's back and gripping his shoulders with his crotch resting against his ass. Not the ideal position to be in out in the halls, but as long as it helped fit the disguise, they went with what would fit.

_ "Those two sure are kinkier than oi woulda thought. 'Specially Truckie, he never came off as that kinda type to me." _ Sniper commented, talking more to himself than the other support classes but saying it out loud anyway.

_ "He does a lot of zhings zhat considering von’s likely first impression of him, can come off as surprising." _ Medic replied.

_ "You two're lab partners like a bunch 'o nerds, aren't you? Has 'e ever told ye about anythin' loik this?" _

_ "Ja, like a bunch of nerds, as you put it. Und ja, but zhat information is classified." _

"Bushman," Spy spoke up a little louder than he intended to. Luckily the couple they were watching were too busy to hear it.  _ "Why are you so interested in these two in particular, specifically the labourer?" _

_ "Well, oi've always been too nosy for me own good. That's why I'm good at my job, I see everything while not bein' seen meself. So when there's something new to see, oi can't resist checking it out." _ Sniper shrugged his shoulders.  _ "Surely you can relate to that somewhat." _

_ "Indeed I can. Now shush, this is getting good again." _

Indeed it was, as now Engie and Pyro had changed positions and were ready for Round 2. Another cool feature of the mask was its ability to reduce the amount of time it took for its wearer’s refractory period to reset, with the input of its proper settings. Engie was now in a seated kneeling position, one hand behind him so he could lean back and the other providing support by gripping Pyro’s hips. She shivered from the feeling of metal from the Gunslinger on her bare skin. That was the same robotic hand that could crack someone’s jaw and make it go flying right off its hinges with a single punch. And yet that robotic hand could also be gentle, only applying as much pressure as needed to hold her down without it hurting. Pyro leaned forward while on her hands and knees, facing away from the Texan and hovering over his crotch.

Now that they were all set in what was known as the Leopard Position, Pyro was able to lower herself down. She relished in the feeling of power that being in control gave her, kind of like what it felt like to know she was doing a good job with the others when it was playtime in the morning, knowing she brought so much joy to their silly BLU friends with the gift of rainbows, bubbles, glitter, and all other kinds of fun stuff! Well, she knew what was really going on once she took her mask off, so in a way her innocence was tied to it. The second it came off, she felt free as a phoenix allowed to fully spread its wings.

And now that she was alone with her favorite machinist, they could both help each other have fun in their own special way. Their own special kinky way that she sometimes wondered if the other members of her team got up to with each other too.

A tired yet needy groan came from her willingly hypnotized captive, wanting to match the frantic movements she was making with her hips. He waited patiently but desperately for the order to be given that would allow him to do so. The saving grace that was Pyro’s rough yet pleasant voice, like the smell of burning wood, finally released the beast brewing within him.

“I want you to  _ fuck me up,  _ babe. Go all out, and don’t hold back!” She ordered, and let out a high-pitched moan that even the rubber mask probably wouldn’t be able to distort when he followed the command.

It was all the incentive he needed to pump up with powerful ferocity. Muffled growls accompanied the digital images of snarls on his mask visor. They still gave off the same primal vibe that his own face would, despite being a tad bit more 8-bit. It was relentless, and with all the pent-up energy he was now allowed to release, it was almost as if he wasn’t even under the effects of hypnosis anymore. He still was, as evidenced by him obeying the next order given, which was to hold on harder with his robotic hand. Pyro could rarely ever get Engie to incorporate the potential strength within the Gunslinger, as he was worried about hurting her, which she understood. Just a little bit of squeezing really hit the spot though, and so she increased the pace and strength at which she bounced up and down to match the pressure.

From all the rubbing up on just the right spot that the helm of his dick was doing, Pyro ended up cumming first with a shrill cry that she had to bite into her hand to hide. It was only semi-successful in doing so. In the middle of her orgasm, Engie managed to catch up and deliver a second warm creampie straight out of the oven. Or is it  _ into  _ the oven, in this case? It would be both, as the second Pyro regained her bearings and stood up, semen spilled out in a gooey mess onto the bed and Engie’s stomach, though he didn’t mind.

With that, Pyro collapsed onto her back and embraced the soft bedding, catching her breath and listening to her heart as it beat loud and rapidly. Blood was rushing in her ears and she was just about ready to take a snooze, but kept herself awake. Checking the timer, she noticed that there were only two minutes left on it. There wouldn’t be enough time for a third round, but she wasn’t sure if either of them would be up for it anyway. So she just waited it out, calming her jittery nerves down with every deep breath as she snuggled by Engie’s side.

When time ran out, the mask shut off and Pyro removed it. Careful not to throw it, she gently placed it on the floor before taking off her spiked accessories and putting those on the floor beside it. Watching Engineer wake up from his trance and shift into full consciousness was always a captivating sight, no matter how many times she’d seen it. Just like how a sunset can still be beautiful even after seeing it a thousand times. The two smiled when their half-lidded eyes met, full of both exhaustion and passion.

“So how was that, darlin’?” Engie asked.

“Amazing, to put it real simply. Heh, those aliens sure are lucky. Or well, were, since we kinda stole all their crap.”

“True, but you know what they say - finder’s keepers. And you’re definitely a keeper.”

Pyro chuckled and playfully elbowed him in the side. “Oh stop it, you! Even after intense kinky sex you always gotta make it sappy.”

“That’s just how they do it down south, pardner.”

The two of them started getting dressed, starting off with their goggles and rubber mask respectively just in case someone happened to walk in around that moment. Little did they know that after they bid each other farewell and Pyro walked out of the door, that their little audience had already made their escape, all of them incredibly surprised to have not gotten caught.  _ “Or maybe they did and they secretly liked the audience”,  _ Sniper thought to himself as he exited the building and made his way to his van, planning for a good hour or two of wanking before bed.

Meanwhile, Medic and Spy walked off side by side, chatting each other up and nodding excitedly. They had a couple of plans for themselves, now in the mood after witnessing such a steamy scene.


End file.
